justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pound The Alarm
"Pound The Alarm" 'by ''Nicki Minaj is featured on ''Just Dance 2014'', Just Dance Now and ''Just Dance Unlimited''.'' Dancers 'Classic The Classic routine features four female dancers, who all turn black-skinned during the chorus: P1 * She wears a Trinidadian style festival outfit * An orange feather headdress similar to Apache (Jump On It) * A sleeveless orange loose tank top * Orange shorts * Leggings * Black strap orange heeled sandals * Puffy brown hair. P2 *Wears a purple and yellow legless jumpsuit * Feathers on the shoulders, similar to Super Bass * Purple triangle make-up over her eyes * Long purple boots * Long black hair in the back * Festival crown P3 *A red tube-top, with multiple cut frills at the end * Black pants with red-and-yellow designs * Red frilled boots, and a triangular red headdress * She has long brown hair free-flowing P4 *Wears a more flamboyant festival outfit * Pink skinny pants with yellow and blue squares on the sides * A blue design on the front * Pink bikini top with cut out designs on the upper chest * Pink and blue wings on the back * Braided cornrows, ank pink and blue face make-up * Blue boots * Pink and blue arm bangles on the left arm When the chorus of the song begins and during certain moves, the girls turn pitch black, and their hair turns white. Outfit color schemes also change, with P1 turning blue, P2 turning red, P3 turning purple, and P4 green and yellow. The outfits themselves are inspired from the Pound The Alarm music video, with some festive elements added. PTAcoach1.png|P1 PTAcoach2.png|P2 PTAcoach3.png|P3 PTAcoach4.png|P4 'Extreme' The Extreme coach is a man that has a neon green Mohawk. He also seems to have black facial hair, like many of the other male dancers in Just Dance 2014. He has a red stripe across his face, a pair of yellow horns, and orange and black paint over his body. He is not wearing a shirt but does have a red strap on his chest. He has green pants and is barefoot. When the instrumental part hits, the coach's skin turns black, the green parts turns dark blue and his pants turn yellow. Background Classic The dance takes place in a fiesta with a confetti shower. During the chorus, the background turns dark blue and the dancers stand on a shining, sparkling circle. Extreme The normal Extreme background for Just Dance 2014. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: Do the move before the gold move and end it with your hands pointing to the floor. Gold Moves 2, 4 and 5: Put your hand up with your palms pointing to the air when 'Pound the alarm'' is sung.'' Pound the Alarm GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Pound the Alarm GMs 2 & 4, 5.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 5 Extreme There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Point with your fists to the floor before 'Pound the alarm'' is sung.'' '''Gold Move 4: Cross your wrists above your head. This is the last move of the routine. PTeextGM1.png|Gold Move 1, 2, and 3 Goldmove2.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup Pound The Alarm has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in July. Dancers (No repeats) *''On the Floor'' (JD4) *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''California Gurls'' (JD3) *''Idealistic'' (JD2) *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) (JD4) *''Firework (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl'' (JD3) *''Crazy Christmas (JD2) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Funhouse'' (JD4) *''I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) Battle ''Pound the Alarm has a Battle against Kiss You. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Pound The Alarm ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Rabiosa (Bring Your Friends) * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Trivia *The dancers appear to be wearing Trinidadian festival costumes similar to those in the music video of this song. **Coincidently, Nicki Minaj is of Trinidadian nationality. *The extreme routine has to be bought with real money/Wii points. It's $2.00/200 Wii points. *It's speculated that perhaps the P4 dancer is the main dancer of the song, as she's the only dancer used in promotional pictures of the song choreography. That and the fact that she is different than the other dancers. She has her hair styled while the others have their hair down, and she has a mask that covers her whole face. *After the second chorus, during the bridge, it's visibly possible to see the dancers breathing heavily. It's obvious/suggested the moves they performed during the chorus tired them out. * When the Extreme Routine was announced on YouTube, it wasn't announced as a DLC. ** This was fixed later. *Some of the moves from Classic routine take inspiration from the ones in the music video. *This is the third song by Nicki Minaj song in the series. It was preceded by Beauty And A Beat ''and ''Super Bass. It is followed by Starships, Bang Bang and Hey Mama. *In the Classic routine, before the music starts, a shortened version of the melody from the beginning of the music video appears. *P2 and P3 switch color schemes in the chorus. *When the first dancer is in the neon version, she is seen in completely opposite colors. *"Skeezer" and "b***h" are censored. **Strangely,'' Do from ''I wanna do it like you like ''is not censored, despite the fact that that it was later censored in Black Widow.'' * This is the second Nicki Minaj song in the series to have a male dancer to one of the modes. The first time was Beauty And A Beat, which is by Justin Bieber and also features Nicki. * This is the first Nicki Minaj song in the Just Dance series which is a Dance Crew; it is followed by'' Bang Bang'' (as a featured artist). * This is the third Nicki Minaj song to have a battle against another song (in this case Kiss You), after Super Bass (which goes against Love You Like A Love Song) and Beauty And A Beat (which goes against Call Me Maybe) both of which are in Just Dance 4. ** In the battle routine, P1's glove is purple instead of sky blue. * For reaching Level 4000 on the World Dance Floor in ''Just Dance 2015'', P3's avatar is unlocked. * If you play with Xbox Smartglass for Pound The Alarm, on the SmartGlass, there is a beta on the extreme version; the dancer is completely different. * This song breaks the trend that Nicki Minaj has - it is the first of her songs to not have a Hard rating, although the Extreme version of the song has a Hardest rating. This would be carried onto Bang Bang, which has no difficulty rating. * The Classic routine reuses a move from Super Bass. * If you look closely in the extreme choreography in the line "I just want you tonight", you'll see that the dancer's feet have a black hole into them (like the "armpits hair" in'' We R Who We R). * If you view the Extreme routine in the eShop, the title will end with "test". * At launch, the Classic Routine as available on Just Dance Unlimited is desynched, with the video being slightly, approximately 1 line in the song, ahead of the music. Gallery poundthealarm.jpg|Pound The Alarm Poundthealarmaltdlc cover generic.png|Pound The Alarm (Extreme) SJOP41 95790b68 14.png|Pound The Alarm (Mashup) Pound the Alarm.png poundthealarm02.jpg Pound the alarm extreme.jpg|Extreme poundthealarmwins.png|Battle mode 718768_20130610_640screen001.jpg|P4 PTA Dancer Extreme.png Poundthealarmbg1.png|Confetti background Poundthealarmbg2.png|Smokey background ptae.png Poundthealarmavatar.png|Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 131.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Pound The Alarm (Beta This Is The Gold Move).png|Beta Elements (No Gold Move) poundthealarm_cover@2x.jpg ptaopener.png Rewardrew2.jpg ptamenu.png poundthebanner.png pta.png|The Pictograms boxartpta.jpg AlarmCoachMenu.png|Coaches in the Song Menu Screen 222.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar gf.png Videos Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm (Explicit) Just Dance 2014 - Pound The Alarm - 5* Stars Just Dance 2014 - Pound The Alarm (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just Dance 2014 - Pound The Alarm (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just_Dance_Now_-_Pound_The_Alarm Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Beta Elements Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited